


Breakfast

by twinkwhiskey



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Awkward proposal, M/M, Marriage Proposal
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-16
Updated: 2016-06-16
Packaged: 2018-07-15 12:41:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 291
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7222780
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/twinkwhiskey/pseuds/twinkwhiskey
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In which Tony proposes to Steve in it worst way possible.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Breakfast

**Author's Note:**

> I published this before it was done so sorry if you read this and were confused.

Steve was already eating breakfast when Tony pulled himself out of bed. He trudged to the kitchen, kissed Steve on the head as he passed him, and went to the coffee maker. Clint was standing on a chair, searching through the cabinets, looking for his Pop Tarts. Once his coffee was finished, Tony grabbed his steaming mug and sat beside his lover. Steve leaned over and gave Tony a peck on the cheek before turning his attention back to his newspaper (which he insisted in having, rather than adjusting to the 21st century and look online).

"Marry me," Tony said, looking up from his tablet just in time to see Steve choke in his corn flakes. He sat and watched as the blond coughed violently attempting to get air back into him lungs.

"Do you need mouth to mouth?" Tony asked. Steve waved him off with one hand, still coughing.

"You don't someone mouth to mouth if they're choking dumbass," Clint said. Tony glared at him.

"What?!" Steve squeaked, his voice awkward due to that whole coughing epidemic.

"I think he asked you to marry him," Clint said. He jumped off of the chair and went to look in the pantry.

"Natasha ate your Pop Tarts," Tony said. 

"I knew it! Natasha!" Clint yelled and ran off to find her. Tony turned his attention back to Steve, who was now looking at Tony in horror.

"Do...do you mean it?" Steve asked. Tony pulled out the small velvet box from his robe pocket and got down on one knee.

"Steve Rogers, will you-" 

"Yes!" Steve cut him off and pulled him into a kiss. Once they parted, Tony slipped the ring onto Steve's finger.

"I love you."

"I love you too."


End file.
